The Privateer
by writingbetweentheshelves
Summary: Kaz has been offered a new, seemingly easy job by a mysterious privateer who calls himself Sturmhond. But will this privateer let Kaz run the job himself, or will he make things more complicated by getting in the way? Inej has her own suspicions about the golden-haired lynx boy. This story takes place after the events in the Grisha trilogy but before the events in Six of Crows.
1. Chapter 1

Inej watched the dark harbor with careful interest, keeping her eyes trained on a strange ship that had recently docked. Kaz was suspicious of the meeting with the crew; she could see why.

A boy about Kaz's age walked with too much ease around the deck of the ship, acting as though he were captain. He strode down the ramp to their meeting point, closely flanked by two rough looking Shu. Inej's eyes narrowed. What would this golden-hair lynx be doing with Shu warriors?

Kaz and Jesper waited below her hidden perch. Inej didn't have to look to see how restless Jesper was; even one night away from the tables at the Crow Club gave him horrible withdrawal.

The lynx boy approached without caution, but also without arrogance. He carried himself like a man, and again, Inej couldn't help but wonder who this boy thought he was. She couldn't see his face very well from a distance, though. She hoped Kaz knew what he was getting into.

"Good evening," called out the lynx boy as he approached. Inej adjusted slightly to keep her eyes on him as he got closer to Kaz. "I hope this meeting hasn't disturbed anything important for you. The name is Sturmhond." He held out his hand. The two warriors on either side of him remained impassive.

Kaz reached out a gloved hand and shook. "My name is Kaz, and this is Jesper. Pleasure to meet you. I hear you have a job for us?"

He nodded, his lips turning up a sly grin. "I need information and I hear you're the people to go to."

Kaz held out his hands. "You've come to the right place. I have information on every merchant on this island."

Sturmhond glanced at his companions. "You see, the trouble is that the people I need information on don't quite live on this island. They're a band of slavers who traverse these waters plundering human lives. My crew and I have been trying to hunt them, but our efforts have been in vain. So, I came to the central hub of slaving."

Inej was at full attention now, her eyes dancing over this mysterious boy. She wanted to do something— _anything_ —to help him and his crew. But what could this one little lynx boy do to hundreds of slave ships?

Kaz seemed to be thinking the same thing. "What is your one ship going to do against their army?" he questioned, gesturing toward the harbor.

Sturmhond grinned a wicked grin. "Leave that part to me. All I need is info—their routes, their leaders, their numbers. I pay handsomely."

Inej could almost feel the skepticism rolling off of Kaz. He didn't look like he could hardly pay for one night's stay in the barrel, let alone pay a gang to do his dirty work.

"What are you offering?" Kaz asked, his tone light. Only Inej knew better. He was trying to be polite. But he was already done with this boy.

Sturmhond looked to the girl at his side. She stared directly and Inej. "First, I'll spare your little spy's life," growled the girl.

Inej's heart sank. She slipped easily down from the crates, landing lightly on her feet next to Kaz. The girl gave her a scrutinizing look.

"You have Grisha in your service," Kaz noted, expressionless.

Inej studied the boy closely now. He had hazel eyes with handsome features framed by sweeping golden blonde hair. He looked strangely familiar.

"Look any longer at me like that and I'll have to charge you," he said with a wink. Inej reeled back, startled.

"I know you," she responded, folding her arms.

"I certainly wish we had met before, but I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone else." A nervous look flashed across his eyes, but it was quickly replaced with arrogance. "Of course, I'm sure we will have plenty of time to get to know each other during my stay…" He took a step forward, grinning mischievously.

Kaz stepped in front of Inej, blocking him. "Pay up front or no deal."

He shrugged. "I expected as much. Can I offer you a deposit?" He pulled a pouch out from the inside of his jacket.

Jesper took it quickly, glaring pointedly at Sturmhond before checking inside the pouch. His mouth dropped open.

Kaz sighed, not even having to look. "How long?"

"Three days."

Kaz nodded resolutely before sticking out his hand again. Sturmhond shook it with relish, seeming relieved behind his arrogant demeanor. "Thank you."

He turned to Jesper and shook his hand as well. Jesper was still ogling over whatever was in the bag, returning the handshake in a daze. When Sturmhond turned to Inej, he held out his hand. As she started to hold out hers in polite response, he gripped it quickly and placed a graceful kiss on the top of her hand.

Kaz looked murderous.

"Pleasure doing business with all of you. Hopefully I can be of some help this week in gathering information," Sturmhond said as he and his guards backed away.

"We don't need your help," growled Kaz.

"Need it, or want it?" he said with a wink before turning around to vanish into the darkness. Kaz let out a slow exhale.

Inej brushed her fingers against his shoulder, knowing this was the most physical contact she could give him to comfort him. "Let it go, Kaz. The Lynx cannot hurt us."

"Are all of those pretty-boy pirates this rich? Because I think I've found myself a new target," Jesper said, greedily shaking the coin pouch. "Those pigeons won't know what hit 'em."

"He's far from a pigeon," Kaz muttered, turning away from them and stalking off toward the Barrel. "He's something else entirely."


	2. Chapter 2

Inej took the long route back to the club, crossing over rooftops in the welcome cover of darkness. She mused over the lynx boy. What was it that was so familiar about him? He had been defensive when she brought it up. That proved that the boy knew her; or, at least, he knew she was right. He was hiding something. And if there was anything Inej did well, it was finding what people were trying to hide.

When Inej made it to the roof of the Crow Club, she swung down quietly to Kaz's window. She could see him at his desk, his expression frustrated. Inej slipped inside.

Kaz didn't even flinch at her sudden presence. "Where do you know him from?" he asked quietly.

Inej sighed, rolling her shoulders. "I'm really not sure. Ravka, probably. I know I haven't seen him around here."

"What if he was on one of the slave ships with you?"

Inej pondered this. "You think he's trying to get information in order to take out competition?"

"It's possible."

"He didn't strike me as menacing." Inej curled up in the window frame, looking out across the dark streets while desperately trying to remember where she had seen him.

When she turned back to look at Kaz, he was watching her. He looked down quickly at his desk. "I suppose it doesn't matter where he's from. Money is money."

"You'd really help a slaver?" Inej growled.

"I wouldn't exactly consider this helping. If he goes after them, slavers will die no matter what. Blood will be shed on both sides. Let them tear each other apart."

Inej nodded, but again looked outside, her mind conflicted. Should she try to spy on him herself?

"Inej?" Kaz said quietly. She turned to face him again.

"Please be careful around him."

"I would never allow anyone to take me again," she responded with vehemence.

"It's not…" He trailed off, giving her a curious look before nodding. "You're right. I don't doubt your abilities. Just be careful." He stood, which she took as her sign to exit. "I'll send you and Jesper out tomorrow to start gathering information. You know where to look."

Her lips curled into a smile. "I can't believe he gave us a whole three days for this job. Easy money."

Kaz frowned. "You're right. _Too_ easy."

Inej shrugged as she headed for the door. "Some people don't have a clue about espionage, Kaz. It will be fine. This Sturmhond doesn't know what he's doing."

Kaz looked uneasy as she left. "A part of me highly doubts that."

* * *

Inej caught a glimpse of blonde hair floating in the surging crowd. She started to slow her pace, grasping Jesper's arm.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"We may have a lynx on our tail," Inej muttered close to him. He nodded his understanding. They continued to walk, Inej more cautious. She was surprised he had been able to follow them so well under the cover of night in this crowded part of the street.

They came to one of the most popular pleasure houses in the Barrel. Inej walked casually to the side of the building before leaping into the eaves and waiting. Jesper went inside, trying to look casual. He would be the distraction; Inej would sneak in later, knowing that all eyes would be focused on him.

As expected, the stalker walked down the alley moments later, trying to peer through the shadows as he looked for them. Inej waited a moment before silently jumping down behind him and sweeping her leg under his feet. He fell to the ground with a grunt. Inej pounced on him and whipped a knife to his throat before he had a chance to process what was happening.

"Do you think this is some sort of game?" she hissed in his face.

"Well, I'm having plenty of fun right now, so, yes." Sturmhond grinned at her despite the knife pressed into his neck.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"You wouldn't want to scar such a pretty face, would you?"

Inej only scowled in response.

"Look, yeah, I was following you. But if you'd let me up, I would be more than happy to explain."

"What weapons do you have?"

He rolled his eyes. "Only my devilishly handsome looks. And perhaps a knife, like yours."

She sat back on her heels, scrutinizing him. He sat up and rubbed his neck. "Are all of you girls around here like this? Because I'm starting to feel way out of my depth here."

"Your first mistake was assuming that I only had one knife," Inej responded, getting to her feet. "Now explain yourself."

Sturmhond stood gracefully, as though he hadn't just been pinned to the ground. "Fine, but you owe me an explanation about your knives." He sighed, glancing behind him. "I need to pick up some tips on espionage. You'd be surprised to know how many people want to kill me, charming young man that I am. I thought I should learn some tricks from the best I could find. Let's just say your people have quite a bit more experience in street crime than I do. I only catch criminals on the sea."

"There's people out there who want you dead, and you expect that knowledge to make me trust you more?"

"Well, saints, no. I can already tell you're one of those playing-hard-to-get types." He rolled his eyes. "I don't suppose there's anything I can bribe you with?"

"You couldn't bribe me to do anything, even if you had the Lantsov emerald."

"Shame, because I already gave that away to another girl a while ago." He peered at me closely, crossing his arms. "You want to help me. I know you do."

"I want to know who you are. How do I know that you're not another slaver trying to take out the competition?" Inej knew Kaz wouldn't be happy with her for giving away this hunch, but she was quickly losing patience with Sturmhond.

"I'm from Ravka. As are you, I presume?"

'Where in Ravka?" Inej asked, suddenly wondering if he knew her family.

He hesitated. "Doesn't matter. I travel now. I tend not to stay in one place for too long. Please, will you help me? I really will be gone after these three days. I _will_ pay your gang for their work. And, to benefit the both of us, there will hopefully be less slavers on the water in a few weeks."

Inej glanced back at the club. Jesper would have everyone's attention by now. Her window to glean information from the pleasure house was slowly closing. "Fine. Go inside and watch and learn. But stay out of my way."

She didn't wait for his response before climbing back onto the roof. In moments, she was hidden by the shadow of night.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaz was making his best attempt at walking confidently up to the ship in the harbor. His leg bothered him immensely on nights such as this, but he would never dare let anyone see it. For him, it was a strength, not a weakness; he was determined that even pain would bow to him.

He hoped to glean secrets from this stranger. Because where there were secrets, there was money.

Kaz hardly noticed anyone else around him in the dark, foggy night. A man rushed past, a heavy bag slung over his shoulder. It looked too much like a body; but that was no business to Kaz. He continued forward.

Only three people were in sight on the ship when he approached. Two were the Shu warriors he had noted earlier; one was a drunken crewman. The warriors were at full alert, watching him as though stalking him.

They were precisely the reason why he hadn't attempted to sneak onto the ship. At least if he came from the front they wouldn't kill him instantly.

"What business?" called out the girl, almost mockingly. What did she know about language in the Barrel?

"I would like to talk with Sturmhond about some specifics of the job," Kaz responded in what he hoped was a cordial tone.

"He's out."

Kaz remained expressionless, but inside he was scowling. So many things could go wrong with someone like that on the loose. Aloud, he asked, "When will he return?"

"Why do you ask?"

"As I said, I have business to discuss with him."

"That's not what you said, actually."

Kaz racked his brain, coming up with a new plan. He couldn't ask them direct questions. But if he could get close enough to the drunken crewman, maybe he could get him to talk. "Would you mind allowing me on your vessel? Perhaps you can answer some of my questions. It seems rather crude to simply stand here shouting at one another."

The girl only barked out a harsh laugh. Kaz found his anger difficult to control.

He turned to leave, furious. It was only then that he saw the two figures sprinting at him through the dark fog of the bay. He raised his cane in preparation to fight. 

* * *

Jesper was on the brink of being dragged from the club when he caught a glimpse of Sturmhond slipping inside.

His large ego that he had been stalking the club with quickly turned to panic. This amateur was about to mess everything up. Which, all things considered, was strange since he was the one who wanted the job to get done.

"Don't mind me, gentlemen, I'll see myself out the door," Jesper called out to the guards who prowled nearby. He had been waving his guns around in the air for quite some time, bragging to the young women in the foyer as though he were trying to impress them in some kind of drunken reverie. To his disgust, some of the girls actually found his brazen arrogance attractive.

He rushed over to Sturmhond, who looked like he was going to force his way upstairs. "Where do you think you're going, pretty boy?" Jesper hissed, grabbing his arm.

He gave him an annoyed look. "Inej said watch and learn. I was going to try and find her."

Jesper shook his head quickly. "Finding her means _certain death_. Don't put her in that kind of situation."

He rolled his eyes. "Look, _she_ said it was okay. And I happen to be on my own mission. So, if you would just stand aside…"

Jesper folded his arms. He didn't care how pretty this idiot was. He wasn't falling for anything. "What might this mission be, exactly?"

Sturmhond folded his arms as well, mimicking Jesper. "Long story."

"Either you boys pay up or stop loitering," came a brute voice. Jesper was about to turn around to make a rude retort, but Sturmhond quickly flashed a handful of coins to the owner.

"We'll be going upstairs now." He smiled at her, all charm. Jesper was seething.

They took the stairs two at a time, as though one were trying to outrace the other. Jesper shoved Sturmhond hard into the wall. Sturmhond tried to trip him in response.

They paused at the top of the staircase, breathing hard and glaring at one another.

"What do you think you're trying to do here?" growled Jesper as he attempted to block the way again.

"I'm trying to learn espionage tips," Sturmhond retorted.

"You call that espionage?" Jesper gestured wildly at the stairs. "Boy, do you have a long way to go." He shook his head, incredulous.

"You're making this a lot more difficult than it needs to be."

"You think sneaking around in the big bad world was really going to be easy?"

Sturmhond ignored him and stalked off down the hall.

Jesper jogged quickly to catch up. "I don't get you. I really don't. You hire us for a job and then you intervene on the work you paid us to do. Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Enlighten me."

"Now is really not the time nor the place. And why should I? Like you said, _I'm_ paying _you_."

"We could back out of the job now. We don't have to finish this."

"I would go find someone else."

"There wouldn't be anyone better. And you already know that, or else you wouldn't have come to us first."

"I just need the job to get done. It doesn't matter who does it." But Jesper could tell from the sour look on his face that this wasn't the case.

They had reached the end of the hallway. Only one door remained in front of them. "What is it you think you're going to do right now, anyway? You've reached a dead end. What's your brilliant plan?"

Just as Sturmhond was about to respond, the door flew open. A huge man stood there, glaring down at him. Behind him was another man standing with his hands on a desk.

And behind him was Inej, slowly trying to sneak back from the window. What had she been doing so close to the room, in plain sight?

Sturmhond gasped when he saw her. The man at the desk turned around quickly before she had the chance to escape. He yanked her from the ledge, dragging her inside. Jesper reached for his gun while the other man at the door reached for her as well, and in a moment they vanished down a side staircase in the room. Jesper chased after them, firing at the closest man. But they had already vanished.

Without pause, Jesper sprinted down the staircase after them. The door at the bottom had been barred. He kicked at it, trying to shove it down. Sturmhond appeared beside him, and together they managed to break it open. They emerged in a back alley, but the two men and Inej were nowhere to be seen.

Jesper turned around, swinging at Sturmhond. He blocked Jesper quickly, surprising him.

"Trust me when I say you really don't want to hurt me. We can get her back, I swear!" Sturmhond looked so calm, so rational, as he spoke. Jesper didn't care.

"Those were slavers, you idiot! They've probably taken her to the docks. You're useless!" He paced around in circles, frantically running his hands over his head. He gripped the pearl-handled guns at his waist, trying to find security.

"What if I can prove to you I'm not as useless as you think? We still have time to save her."

Jesper thought quickly. If he could get to the docks, there was a chance he could steal Inej off of their boat. They probably wouldn't leave until morning. And, knowing Inej, she would find a way to stall for time.

"You're not coming with me." Jesper turned to walk through the back alleys.

"I can help. I have a rowboat."

Jesper wheeled on him now, pointing at his chest. "You're the one who got her into this mess in the first place. I don't care who you are or who you claim to be. Heck, I don't care if you're the king of Ravka. There's no way I'm letting you help me save her."

"What if I was?" came the quiet response.

"What?" Jepser yelled, practically in his face. Sturmhond had a strange light in his eyes.

The words fell into place in his mind. And then recognition hit Jesper like lightning.

"No. You can't be..."

A smile played across Sturmhond's lips. "Stop gaping like that, you ingrate. We have a damsel in distress that needs saving. Lead the way."

Jesper was shocked. Beyond shocked. It had been _so long_ …

"Well?" Sturmhond demanded again, louder this time. "Take me to the docks before your lovely lady is stolen away forever."

Jesper staggered back, taking a good look at him. Then he turned and ran down the alley without another word. He was actually speechless. But if he was right, he knew with certainty that this boy could—and would—get Inej back.

Maybe it was because he was so distracted as he ran that he didn't notice Kaz standing on the dock until he and Sturmhond almost ran him over.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaz held up his cane, but paused when he recognized Jesper. Sturmhond was running a short distance behind him.

"Jesper!" he called out.

"Oh, hey, didn't even see you there!" Jesper panted, coming to a halting stop in front of Kaz. "Nice night for a stroll on the docks, right?"

Sturmhond slammed into his back, nearly knocking them both over. Jesper caught himself, standing up quickly to grin nervously at Kaz.

"Where is Inej? And why is _he_ with you?" Kaz growled. He folded his hands carefully over the head of his cane, his fingers drumming impatiently.

"Oh, her? She's off… Doing important stuff," Jesper said, looking frantically at Sturmhond.

"She had a lead on one of the slavers from the club. Told us that she'd be better on her own for the next part, so we took her word for it and decided to go for a nice stroll," Sturmhond offered, managing to still look calm and casual despite his heavy breathing. He folded his hands behind his back elegantly.

"Near the other slave ships. You know, so we can, uh, get more info. Best be on our way." Jesper tried to walk past Kaz, Sturmhond close on his heels.

Kaz held out his cane, blocking Jesper's way. Jesper froze. Beads of sweat poured down his neck. Kaz stared at him, his eyes boring into the side of his head. Jesper kept his face down. He didn't dare meet Kaz's gaze.

"Jesper Fahey." Kaz spoke quietly, darkly. "There is no crevice in this city, in this nation, _in this world_ , that can hide you from me. Not even in your dreams nor in your nightmares would you find an escape from my wrath. I truly hope you know what it is you are doing."

Jesper looked up at him then, meeting his intense gaze. Kaz found there a mixture of fear, anger, and a small amount of mysterious longing, although Kaz knew not for what. But he did know that whatever Jesper was doing, he wasn't doing it for himself alone. He lowered the cane.

Jesper and Sturmhond rushed past him onto the ship without another word.

The two Shu warriors looked at the pair, incredulous. They raced around to the other side of the deck, vanishing from sight. The warriors turned to look at him.

"Mind if I come aboard your ship now?"

* * *

Jesper followed Sturmhond as he motioned where to go, coming to a small rowboat hanging over the water's edge.

"I need to grab some things. Be ready to drop into the water when I come back." Sturmhond raced through a door into what Jesper assumed was the captain's quarters.

Jesper hopped into the rowboat. He looked out in the distance, across the harbor. He knew exactly which ship would be the slavers'. Kaz had him mark all of the ships that came into the harbor, to keep an eye on who was in town.

Sturmhond returned with a pack slung over his shoulder. He leapt into the boat as Jesper released the lines, and they lowered quickly into the harbor below.

"What's in the pack?" Jesper asked, grabbing the oars.

"Some useful gadgets. I have a fabrikator friend. He makes some nice toys."

"Of course he does," Jesper muttered as he rowed, trying not to look over. He felt a pang in his heart; he didn't want to know what other fabrikators were possible of, what _he_ could have been possible of.

"How good of a shot are you?" Sturmhond asked after a moment of silence.

Jesper looked over, giving him a wicked smile. This was something no Grisha could ever do better than him. "I'd bet you I'm the best you'll ever meet."

"You've met me, so it looks like you've already lost that wager." He pulled out a small device and waved it around casually, the glass on it catching the light. "However, I can't throw _and_ shoot, so you're in luck. This is a bomb. I'm going to throw it over the side of the ship, and when I do, you're going to shoot it. It should hopefully cause a blast big enough to bring everyone above deck, giving us the chance to enter from below."

"What do you mean, enter from below? We can't just cut a hole into the side of the ship. That's impossible."

Sturmhond grinned at him in response. " _Improbable_ , my friend. Never impossible."

They made it to the quiet ship without incident. As Jesper had suspected, hardly anyone was above decks. No one would give their rowboat a second glance, thinking that they would be headed elsewhere.

Sturmhond gave him a nod. Jesper pulled out one of his revolvers. A part of him sighed in relief at the comforting weight of the pearl handle in his hand; nothing in the world was more relaxing to him than that precious instrument of beautiful destruction.

Sturmhond stood up gracefully, barely even rocking the boat. He arced back his arm; Jesper cocked the gun. Sturmhond threw. Jesper waited, keeping his eyes trained on the small device as it sailed silently through the air. He fired.

A blossom of fire erupted, engulfing the top of the ship. The blast resounded through the harbor.

"I must begrudgingly admit that you are a fairly good shot," Sturmhond said fondly as they watched men rush onto the deck.

When they bumped up against the hull, Sturmhond got to work instantly. He plastered a strange paste across the wood above the water line, rubbing a patch about the size of a door. After that, he lit a match and held it to the paste. Rather than an explosive flame like Jesper was expecting, the paste started to glow bright red. The wood melted away before Jesper's eyes. Ashes flaked away silently, fluttering into the marine water below.

Sturmhond climbed in quickly. Water started to follow. Jesper leapt up and followed him inside, the water tugging at his ankles.

They emerged in a large, dark room filled with cages and chains. It looked like half the hold had been turned into a prison. In the dim light of the torches, Jesper could see only one figure in the entire length of the room.

Inej glared at them from her chained position on the wall. "Idiots," she muttered.

"Wonderful seeing you again as well, my lovely lady," Sturmhond said as he strode over to her. The tilt of the ship didn't seem to bother him at all as he walked. He reached into his bag of wonders and pulled out a pair of simple cutters.

"You really think those are going to break through these chains?" Inej asked, raising an eyebrow. Jesper moved away from the hole in the wall, wary of the water flooding in.

Sturmhond ignored her, cutting the chains off her wrists with one simple _snap_. She looked at him in wonder.

"Keep those away from me." She rubbed her wrists as she stood.

"I wouldn't dare to leave a blemish on such a pretty lady," Sturmhond responded with a wink. "Shall we be off then?"

"No." Inej folded her arms. "I want them all dead."

Sturmhond looked at Jesper. He shrugged, having expected nothing less.

"I suppose it'll give me a chance to play with my extra toys, anyway." Sturmhond shook the sack in the air, grinning mischievously.

Inej gave Jesper a quizzical look. He only shook his head in response before turning to run up the stairs that led up to awaiting chaos.


End file.
